Timeline
Major events in the story timeline: * Intro/The party (Elenya, The Professor, Ivellios, Zudre) arrives at Gygax * Party gets arrested for killing a racist cultist, chainganged together * Party encounters The Necromancer (Crosly) * Explosion in Gygax/Bountiful Day ** Bountiful Day Celebration of 800 years of peace ** A large explosion craters the center of the town * The party is transported 5 years into the future ** party escapes to Skypoint *Siege of Morengo *Timekeep Multiverse descent Intro Intro to the campaign, Session 1: Kadoor Before the many races, there were many worlds, with many gods. The night skies were filled with the distant twinkling of a million worlds, and the moons, Agha & Ngila, danced in front of them, just as their namesake. But that ended. Some say the gods of the million worlds warred, blackening the sky, while others believe the people of those worlds doomed themselves, leaving only our world, the Dancing Moons, and the 8 remaining stars, held in the sky by the gods that haven't left us. The Many Races inhabit the diverse lands of Kadoor to varying degrees of prosperity or conflict. While wars come and go, now is a relatively peaceful era. The Many Races formed the Lasting Council 799 years ago, and it has maintained relative peace for the duration. Located in the capital city, Gygax, the Lasting Council gathers for a variety of reasons, but none more notably than the Bountiful Day, which is very special this year, as it will mark the 800th year of peace and prosperity since the Council's inception. To mark this occasion, each race has tasked their greatest artists to erect statues of their most influential councilpersons, and are to be placed atop each race's column outside the Council Chambers. The unveiling will take place next month, the month of Esul. Gygax is home to close to 2 Million people, with each race represented by a robust cultural center designed by some of the greatest architects from each culture. While it is one city in spirit, it's just as equally 12 smaller cities, each blending seamlessly into each other. You'll notice the high walls surrounding the city; these are holdovers from before the Lasting Council, but are maintained by each race's district, and as such, are very distinct from one another, especially from within the city. While immense in size, both the walls and the Lasting Council Chambers will be visible to you at all times, at least in part, so getting lost is quite unlikely. But, do be careful where you tread, because even though the Lasting Council has brokered peace for centuries, crime still exists, and a coin purse is no safer within the walls than outside them, if left unattended. Please feel free to visit the many shops in the Visitor's center during processing, which can take a bit. Be sure to pick up a complimentary map at the service Kiosk near the gate. With that, I welcome you to the great city of Gygax, home of the many races and their Lasting Council, but most importantly, home to Bob's Tours, your only source for the 1 copper Dire Elephant Gygax Tour in the Bay Area! Oh! And don't forget to get your EXCLUSIVE Bob's Tours official tunic on sale for the low-low price of 1 gold or 3 for 2! Tell your friends, and be sure to give us 5 stars on the survey! Just then, the tour stops and the platform you're on rumbles lurches forward, then descends quickly. The Dire Elephant carrying this tour lets out a heavy breath as you file to the exit, walking down the stairs off his back, and onto the ground before Gygax's West-most Visitor's Center. The large archway stands 50 ft high and 20 ft across, and acts as the only portal to the inside of the city you can see from where you're standing. The portion of the wall it cuts through is at least 500 feet of sheer grey stone. None of you have seen this place before, and it leaves most of you slack-jawed. For what feels like minutes, you stare at the entrance, the size of this place has all of you in solidarity; silent and in wonder. Bob definitely tried to sell you some shirts during this time, but it didn't quite compute. You wander into the Visitor's center and immediately your senses are overwhelmed by newness. New sounds ring in your ears. Cries of the salesmen in their stalls, speaking in languages you have never heard or hoped to hear. New smells, as a rather old Red Dragonborn, barbecues a goat carcass with his own breath as onlookers cheer. You notice the heavy leather apron he wears as he begins to carve the meat off the animal like a sculptor sussing a skeleton out of the marble. And new sights. The guards of this city seem to have blue skin, with silver armour that sits on that skin without straps or buckles. You stop near the information kiosk and notice that the same people that were on the tour with you are still standing beside you, still holding to the solidarity from before. You look around at your newfound companions and exchange sighs of overwhelmment, and smiles or excitement. From the back of the group, a silver-haired man, standing in red robes and chain mail clears his throat and you turn. He takes the leather glove off of his hand and rubs his beard, smiles, and says: “It's quite something, isn't it? Ever been anywhere like this before?” He asks this to the group, clearly trying to disrupt the awkwardness caused by accidentally travelling this far with absolute strangers. You notice the girl next to him is in the same robes and armour They travelled here together. Pre-Stream Starting Out The original party started with Elenya, The Professor, Ivellois and Zurdre. They happened to all be at the visitor's center in Gygax. A racist cultist was berating a drow who then decided to shoot him in the face with a crossbow. Elenya and others ender up getting caught up in the whole affair and found themselves detained together and bound with bracelets that kept them together while they were in a sort of Disney jail. Ultimately they are cleared of any involvement in the death of the cultist. They meet shopkeep Sig in Gygax and he petitions the party for aid with his research. The Party finds themselves near Dison at Ben's Farm, where they encounter and Ettercap and a spiders nest which they remove. The discover a plot by a crazy potion shop owner named Rugo, from whom they rescue Kadie. Ultimately it becomes necessary to knock out Karl, a shop guard. For some reason, the party has to deliver an amulet to Linette in Tintop. They juggle this with delivering Grum to Tintop. The party meets Cico, Alea, and Sam. A bridge gets collapsed from a goblinoid attack and the party gets forced into Blackwood where Sam and Alea have been taken hostage by the goblinoids. The party saves Sam and Alea and expose the true form of the goblinoids. And the party gets chased out of Blackwood by an owlbear. They make their way to The White Pipe and meet Ailes. They spend more time in Tintop and the Professor solves a riddle letter and gets rewarded with a piece of magical paper with psychic properties. Elenya gets promoted to a Dawnbringer and gets a shiny new shield from a Teifling shop. They ended up having a drop off to make at the Tin Bank. While they were at the bank Babbit showed up to rob the place. The party helped defeat Babbit, and he got taken off by a vigilante, The Bird. The party went to the Noxidome where they competed in individual fights, and all were victorious. Back in Gygax After spending some time in Dison and Tintop the party head back to Gygax where they find Gregor who accompanies them. They end up being followed by an increasing number of zombies. They end up cornered by the zombie horde in a watchtower outside of Gygax. They discovery that Crosly is a necromancer and is summoning and controlling the zombie horde. Corsly ends up killing Gregor, but fortunately, Elenya's father, Alexander, shows up and saves them from the horde. The party returns Gregor's body to the Gygax, and stop to have some personal talk about parental issues. They meet back up with Sig who requests their assistance in procuring a flail snail. They head over to a swamp where they might find one and stumble upon the Cosimo Bistro in a tree in the swamp. They are greeted by Jiuzotszushk, who is the sever at the Cosimo Bistro. The party manages to procure a Fail Snail and also capture a Poacher. They deliver the snail to Sig and the poacher to the authorities. The Bountiful Day Festival and the Time Jump In Gygax, it is time for 800th anniversary of the Lasting Council and all Gygax is prepared for the celebrations. The ceremony was attacked. The center of Gygax was destroyed by a giant green ball, and the party gets flung 5 years into the future. They awake to a world at War. The Humans, Elves, and Arakocrans have been blamed for the attack and most races are now at war. The party gets word that Ciaus, Ivellios's brother, had usurped their father and now controls the Aarakocran empire, and he wants Gygax for himself. The party encounters Delrick and Ceileo who are working to help refugees to Skypoint. Grum and Blue are still alive and helping with the relief efforts. The party learns that Skypoint is in need of recruits and fortifications for the refugees, as well as food, housing and trade. The war efforts south of Gygax could really do with connections to the Aarakocran throne. The Dragon were in the middle of forming a potentially devastating alliance between Meindorian (red), Saldra (blue) and Xilbane (white). Grum has concerns about the Dwarves. East Kadoor is kind of mystery and there is mention of a Timekeep. Checking In on Nightstone The party has received word that Vala was trying to stabilize Nightstone, and that the orcs were mounting a push against the Elves. The party made their way toward Nightstone and found an Ettin, Rog, with whom they made allies. They came upon an abandoned settlement. During their investigations, they ended up drinking the well-water and found themselves in a strange place of trials. As it happened they had encountered a trickery god in a Nilbog, that was feeding off the fear of children. The party freed the children and continued on their journey to Nightstone. In Nightstone they worked with Vala to coordinate a coup and took out BuZardak. The Crypts of Bilika After assisting Vala, the party ends up heading to the Crypts of Bilika. The party ends up confronting and defeating a vampire spawn in the crypts. They end up in an ambush by the same cult they tussled with at the visitor center in Gygax. Peter has become a revenant and the cult is revealed to be necromantic in nature. The leader the party had killed, Orel-ei, has risen again. Marengo After escaping from the cultists the party heads to Margengo which is run by Sarris. Sarris has become blinded and seeks a cure. They also meet a theologian named Harper, who helps them to understand max travel. The party learns of a "Monster Hunter" who has gone missing, Rust, who hasn't been heard from in a month. His left arm is made of metal. It's believed he can help find "eyebright" which could possibly cure Sarris's blindness. The party manages to discover and entrance into the Fey Wild in an outhouse north of Marengo. They make their way into the Fey Wilds and discover the Monster Hunter is in Esyelgroth. The party gets tasked with killing a coven of hags by Allamada, known as the Hags of Chakkrazath. The coven consists of Olga Pig Tooth the sea hag, Black Matilda Frogwart the green hag, and Dread Sally Toe Stealer the night hag. The party manages to kill Dread Sally and Olga, but they make a deal with Matilda. They get access to the Fey Gate north of Marengo near Dison, and she doesn't get killed by them. The party took out a war camp and catch up with the Monster Hunter, Ansen. Presumably, they are able to get Ansen to help Sarris. Ansen is in some way related to Ivellios being trained as a blood hunter. The party learns that the necromancer is not far from Marengo. They also learn of The Wolf, the drow warlord werewolf, can control his lycanthropy but is less active though still present. He is somewhere west of the necromancer, north of the Perfumed Tides, south an Arendil, and east of Chow Hold. The party got involved with stopping a half-orc invasion on Marengo. They snuck off to the lighthouse to take out a sniper. Elenya gets some sort of spiritual/psychic contact from an Arlem, he calls her sister and the interaction unlocks an ability of Elenya to have visions in long rest. Jimbo, the snipers in the lighthouse, parlays with the party to help with thwart the invasion. They manage to ward off the attack and the team gets the Hartnell. Dragons, Birds, and Comics The party uses the Hartnell to teleport to Dison, where Blue is being questioned by a Silver Dragon who is looking for deserter Kobolds. The Professor managed to trick the Silver Dragon into searching elsewhere by pretending that Elenya was pregnant and had died. The Party finds Xoruk, and make their way to Pineburrow. They come to realize that the town has been replaced by dopplegangers. After getting out of that mess they find Quentis Oiseau, presumably some relation to Ivellios. The party heads back to Tintop, where Babbit is once again up to no good and he has gotten The Bird into a bad situation. The party ends up killing Babbit and rescuing the Bird. While in Tintop the end up meeting Bastir of the Tintop Press. They would eventually go on to form a business relationship with Bastir that would lead to the Odd Debauchery and Friends Comic. Gregor's House and Deepening the Mystery The party go to investigate Gregor's house to find more information on the Necromancer. The discover a connection Winterlight, White Pines and Minty syrup. They learn that Gregor had possibly fallen in love with a woman named Alyndra, and that "she is the reason." They found Alyndra has a brother, and there was a mention of 2 children, 2 sons. The family died, the Necromancer tried to maintain his family as undead. It seems Gregor had tried to help him out of pity, and conducted experiments on Birds. The research lead to five paragons, diamonds from different panes that focus to make necromantic magic. The experiments weren't able to restore the souls. Gregor blamed himself for upsetting the necromancer by leaving. There was also some evidence to suggest Crosly wasn't the necromancer's true name. It seems Gregor was aware of the impending attacks. The party came to the conclusion that they needed to find the paragons. It seems several races may be in possession of them, the dwarves, the elves, the dragons, the goliaths, and HIM. Streamed Game The stream begins shortly after The Keepers of 8 defeated the necromancer and met with Tol. Beginning and Horrors in the White Pines (1-4) episode 1: Four Fights in the Noxidome; episode 2: Horrors in the White Pines, part 2, part 3. The Nest Arc (5-18) episode 5: Party Crasher; episode 6: Price of War; episode 7: Going Home, part 2; episode 9: In Love and War; episode 10: Birds in a Cage; episode 11: Daddy Issues & Doomsday; episode 12: the Mystery of Courage; episode 13: Skies On Fire; episode 14: Secret in the Rubble; episode 15: the Anatomy of War; episode 16: Making It Home; episode 17: Long Live the King; episode 18: In the Eye of the Storm. A blade in the dark and the monsters underneath (19-28) episode 19: A Blade in the Dark, part 2; episode 21: The Eight; episode 22: Respite; episode 23: Date Night; episode 24: Occupational Hazards; episode 25: No Shame in Retreat; episode 26: The Monsters Underneath; episode 27: The Way Forward; episode 28: The Little Moments. The dragon saga (29-35) episode 29: True Colors; episode 30: Winter's Chill; episode 31: Quiet in the Library; episode 32: The Climb, part 2, part 3; episode 34.5: Party Planners; episode 35: Something Old, Something Mean, Something Violent, Something Mean. Tales of the Planeswalkers (36-43) episode 36: Honeymoon Phase; episode 37: Vide Noir; episode 38: Mind Over Matter; episode 39: Into the Abyss; episode 40: The Ferryman; episode 41: A Day at the Lake; episode 42: The Serpent's Head, part 2. The storm arc (44-ongoing) episode 44: Home. Heart.; episode 44.5: Judge, Jury; episode 45: The Ivory Drift; episode 46: The Keepers: ON ICE!; episode 47: Bookworm; episode 48: Strange Trails; episode 49: Winterlight; episode 50: Uninvited, part 2, part 3; episode 53: A Matter of Respect; episode 54: Angel in the Dark; episode 55: The Schemes of Dragons. Category:Episodes Category:Events